1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to unmanned aircraft or air vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been increasing use of pilotless drone aircraft for certain military missions, such as missions in hostile environments. Although the use of pilotless aircraft has certain advantages, principal of which is the elimination of threat to human life, such pilotless drones are still costly to build and operate, since they must contain essentially all of the systems of a regular aircraft. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to reduce the cost and increase the flexibility of such systems, at least in the performance of some missions.